Because I'm A Girl
by Hikage-Chan
Summary: AU Kagome was his inspiration, his perfection. Inuyasha was the key to unlocking her heart. She is a girl, to whom love is everything. An accident occurs, which forces Inuyasha to make a life altering decision. FINSIHED
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. The lyrics in here are owned by Kiss. I do not own anything in this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **This story is based on this famous Korean music video (or so my friend keeps on telling me). A good song to listen while reading this is _Because I'm A Girl_ by Kiss (it's Korean).

The characters are in their human forms (no demons, or half demons, etc.).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Because I'm A Girl**

**By Hikage-Chan**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Although I say I hate you now, I'll be missing you,_

_Because I'm a girl, to whom love is everything..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

It was perfect.

The weather was perfect – a warm autumn breeze and the golden leaves dancing around them. The girl was perfect. It was perfect.

Inuyasha Takahashi raised his camera and took a few shots of the model. He stood up and moved to another position.

The shot was perfect, the day was perfect. Yes, perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome Higurashi sighed as she walked home from work. Life wasn't perfect… she wanted so much more. Her life was always the same, every day, wake up, go to work, go home. The end, nothing more, nothing less.

Kagome looked up at the sky, golden brown leaves flowing above her head. She smiled slightly. So her life wasn't perfect, but the world around her was near perfection.

Bearing a new found smile, Kagome took a detour and walked through a park.

It was perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK, we'll do a couple more shots," Inuyasha said raising his camera. The model nodded and stood by a tree.

Inuyasha pressed his button down on the camera, just as someone walked in front of the shot. Just as the camera took the photo, Kagome turned around, staring into Inuyasha's camera. Inuyasha pulled his camera down and looked into the face of the girl. She turned around, seeing the model, realising what had happened.

The girl was beautiful. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her surprised look relax into a calm and beautiful face.

"Gomen!" she said bowing.

"It's OK," Inuyasha replied with a smile.

Kagome blushed and began walking away, walking a little faster. Inuyasha smiled as he watched her walk away. She turned around again and bowed and he waved. She walked away…

"Right, let's try that again," Inuyasha said wearing a dopey grin.

The shot was no longer perfect though.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha got back to his apartment, exhausted. The photo shoot had been perfect, the light, the scene, everything. But it didn't feel perfect to him. He threw his bag onto the floor and took his film into the dark room. Might as well get it developed.

Inuyasha lifted up a developed photo. It showed that girl. Now _that_ shot was perfect. She was wearing a smile that radiated her beauty. Her smile was small, thoughtful and deep. Her hair was flying over her shoulder as she turned to face the camera.

"Now that is perfect," he whispered staring at the photo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome heaved a sigh. Her life was nowhere near perfect, but she was content with it. She placed the scissors she was holding back onto the table and she smiled.

"Is this fine?" she asked holding a mirror for the customer to see.

"Yes, thanks," the lady replied.

Kagome nodded and finished the job. As she was washing the lady's hair, she heard the door to the salon open. She looked up into the mirror and saw him… that photographer.

She blushed, unable to conceal her smile. She watched him take a seat on a sofa. He was reading a magazine.

Hastily, Kagome finished up with the lady. Mitaki, one of the other girls who worked in the salon, walked over to Inuyasha and took him to get his hair cut. He nodded, placed his magazine down on the coffee table and pulled off his beanie. He ruffled his hair slightly and placed his beanie on top of the magazine.

"Mitaki-chan, let me take over," she volunteered as Mitaki began to prepare the hair wash for Inuyasha after giving his hair a small trim.

Mitaki raised an eyebrow at Kagome, but handed Kagome the shower head. Kagome smiled as she began to wash Inuyasha's hair.

His eyes were closed, unaware of who was washing his hair. Kagome felt her heart was lighter and she just felt… happy. Being there with that man made her happy. Her life felt perfect than, that moment was perfect.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha swore sitting up.

Kagome froze in realisation. Caught up in her dream world, she had gotten some shampoo into Inuyasha's eyes. His outburst caused people's attention towards the two. Kagome silently groaned as she saw her boss walking up to her wearing a furious look.

"Are you OK, Inuyasha-sama?" her boss asked nervously bowing. She handed Inuyasha towel.

"I'm fine," he said taking the towel and dabbing his eyes carefully. He looked into the mirror to see the girl that had messed up, only to see that girl. The perfect girl.

He watched silently as the boss yelled at Kagome. "One more mistake, Kagome, and you'll lose your job, understand? Mitaki, take over Kagome."

Kagome nodded, tears prickling her eyes. She turned to Inuyasha and bowed.

"Gomen, Inuyasha-sama," she mumbled before walking away.

Kagome turned and headed towards another customer. As she began cutting the customer's hair, she watched Inuyasha. He had his hair washed, he paid. Than he was gone.

Her gaze fell to the floor. How could she expect and ending, from something that never began?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You should have told me that your feelings had faded;_

_I had no idea, and I continued to depend on you._

_Although I say I hate you now, I'll be missing you,_

_Because I'm a girl, to whom love is everything..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** OK, it's not as long as I planned it to be, but that's Part 1. This is going to be an eight part series.

Please review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews!! Just a reminder, everyone is in human form (so no doggy ears for Inuyasha). Also, this is an English translation of a Korean song.

* * *

**Because I'm A Girl: ****Part 2**

**By Hikage-Chan**

* * *

_Please don't break the hearts of girls, who'll do anything for love._

_I didn't know that living this life while being loved would be so hard._

* * *

Inuyasha raised his camera and captured the motorcycle. One of his favourite things in the world, besides photography, were motorcycles. That was why he agreed to shoot the model bike. It wasn't the fastest bike in the world, or the best looking for that matter, but it still looked perfect.

Studios were Inuyasha's preferred environment. Outside had too much problems – was the sun in the right position? What about the weather? – and besides, studios meant that everything was in close access. Inuyasha had his apartment turned into his studio. His home was where he could continue his work, his passion.

The doorbell rang in the distance, although it sounded far away to Inuyasha. He stood up and put his camera down. He glanced at the clock.

"Ten o'clock," he murmured gazing at the old clock. "Who the hell would be here at ten?"

Presuming it was his best friend, Miroku; Inuyasha ran down the stairs to the door and opened it. However, it wasn't Miroku.

"What are you doing here?" he blurted out surprised as Kagome stood there nervously.

"Um…beanie," she replied.

"What?"

"You left your beanie," she said holding out the woollen head garment as her gaze dropped to her shoes.

Inuyasha grinned and took the beanie. "Thanks…uh I don't know your name."

"Ka-Kagome Higurashi," she stammered.

"Right, I guess you know my name then," he said smiling.

She looked up and the light caught her face. He blinked, wishing he had a camera. The shot would have been perfect.

"Come here for a sec," he said grinning as he dragged her upstairs.

"W-what?" she cried out in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Inuyasha just laughed and stood her in front of a pale green backdrop.

"Stay there, and don't move," he said moving to his camera.

Kagome smiled, realising what was going on. She gave a nervous smile to the camera, which Inuyasha captured almost instantly. She looked so nervous and shy.

"Relax," he said with a dopey grin.

"I'm not used to this. Being in the spotlight," she replied.

"Then pretend I'm not here," he said raising the camera. Kagome blushed. "OK then, let's try another method. Tell me about yourself."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"I already know that."

"I'm twenty-six years old and I've spent my whole life living on a shrine with my mum, my brother and my grandfather. Your turn."

"What?"

"I told you something, now it's your turn," she said smiling brightly. Inuyasha quickly took a photo. She looked so natural: her smile, her look, her beauty. "What if you turn out to be a stalker?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "OK, Inuyasha Takahashi, twenty-eight, lived with my mum but she died when I was a kid so I had to live with my half brother."

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK," he replied. "Your turn."

"Um…" Kagome said. "What do you want me to say?" She looked so confused standing there; Inuyasha captured the look. "I have a cat. His name is Buyo and he's this fat old cat who really lazes about, but he's smarter than he looks. Do you have any pets?"

"Nope," Inuyasha said moving to get a better view of Kagome. "My stepbrother never like animals, but he had a toad that I wasn't allowed to touch."

Kagome laughed, and Inuyasha took her photo. "A toad? Wow, your brother was very possessive then," she said giggling.

"Yeah, total jackass," he said standing up. "Do you want to help me develop these?"

She blinked. "I won't be much help," she replied.

"I'll teach you, than you can be of help," he said taking her hand.

He led her into the dark room, clutching her soft hand. She stared at his hand wrapped around hers.

The developed photos looked amazing. Kagome couldn't believe someone could capture her like that. She never thought of herself as photogenic and the people that did do her photos were usually amateur photographers who didn't know what they were doing most of the time.

"They're amazing," she breathed. "You're an amazing photographer, Inuyasha."

"It's just a hobby," he shrugged.

"But you're amazing!" Kagome whispered. "Can we um… take we take more photos?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Of course."

* * *

_You should have told me that your feelings had faded;_

_I had no idea, and I continued to depend on you._

_Although I say I hate you now, I'll be missing you,_

_Because I'm a girl, to whom love is everything..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you Ann for being my first reviewer! And thanks to my other reviewers: InuYashaKagome/TohruKyoKiss..., boomerboom, Miko-Sakurako, Alexa, Young Kagome, inu-luv-3D & I.K. Cool J.

* * *


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It's tragic really, but what I do own is this computer… oh wait, it's technically my dad's. Sobs

**Author's Note: **BIG THANKS to all my reviewers!!! Thanks inu-luv-3D, Alexa, Yayoi, I.K. Cool J, InuGoddess715, cutemiko4ever for reviewing my story.

* * *

**Because I'm A Girl: ****Part 3**

**By Hikage-Chan**

* * *

_And although I tell myself, I'll never be tricked by love again,_

_I fall in love, and my heart is broken again..._

* * *

"Are you free on Saturday?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kagome took a stroll around the park. It was late at night and the moon was shinning above. 

"Um… yes, why?" Kagome asked, thankful for the dark so Inuyasha couldn't see her blush.

"My friend, Miroku, and I go to the race track -"

"Oh yeah, you race motorcycles sometimes, right?"

"Yeah, but just for fun," Inuyasha said smiling. "But on Saturday, Miroku is bringing his girlfriend, Sango, along and we thought we could try a couple's race. You can ride with me," Inuyasha added. "I doubt Sango would be happy if a beautiful girl was clutching Miroku's waist."

Kagome smiled as another blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Yeah," she said nodding. "Yeah, I'm free."

* * *

Kagome gave a short scream as she clutched Inuyasha's waist tighter. She wasn't used to this, the wind in her face. She could almost feel Inuyasha smirk at her childish scream. 

"Oh come on Kagome, it's not _that_ bad," he said laughing.

_Easy for you to say Mr. I-Ride-A-Motorcycle-Every-Single-Day_, she thought gripping his shirt tighter. _Unlike you my mum never let me _near_ a motorcycle. As in nowhere near a single motorcycle by one kilometre. She'd kill me if she saw me right now_.

"Just relax," Inuyasha said. "Trust me, I won't let you go."

Kagome bit her lip nervously and loosened her grip on him. She closed her eyes, willing herself to relax. She heard the roar of an engine as it levelled with Inuyasha's motorbike.

"Relax Kagome-chan!" she heard Sango's voice shout out.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sango standing on the back of Miroku's bike smiling as she clutched Miroku's neck.

"We're not going _that_ fast," Miroku added. "Just live it up a little."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "No thanks, I don't want to crack open my skull."

Inuyasha snorted. "You're wearing a helmet and I doubt anything could crack through your thick skull." Kagome gave his head a little shove.

"Race to the finish line?" Miroku suggested, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Hell ya, you're on!" Inuyasha shouted. "Hold on tight Kagome."

Kagome nodded and pulled herself towards Inuyasha's back. The pressure of the wind on her face increased as Inuyasha's motorcycle gathered speed. Kagome winced, clutching Inuyasha tighter.

_I'm not stupid about being afraid. I know what happens if there's an accident! I've seen it on the television before. People die… people's brains get exposed!_

"_Trust me, Kagome."_

Kagome's eyes opened. Inuyasha's words rang in her head, like an echo to calm her down.

_Relax and trust Inuyasha. He doesn't want to hurt you, he wants to protect you, he'll make sure you're safe and he won't let go._

Kagome's fingers slowly released their death grip on Inuyasha's jacket. Inuyasha almost turned around at Kagome's move.

"I trust you, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered quietly.

Inuyasha smiled and the bike began to pick up speed as they raced down the final stretch, heading for the finish line. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's bike slowing down to a stop and Inuyasha hopped off the bike. He threw his helmet to the ground and picked up Kagome, swinging her around.

"All right Kagome, we won!" he said laughing.

Inuyasha put Kagome down and she pulled her helmet off. She saw Miroku's bike stopping nearby.

"We won?" Kagome squeaked. "We won!"

Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck, both of them laughing. When realisation sank in, Kagome stopped laughing and felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Her and Inuyasha's faces were barely centimetres apart. Inuyasha stopped laughing and he two saw how close they were. His hands dropped by Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him. Her breath was caught in her throat as she saw Inuyasha's head lean in closer. Any second now and…

She felt a huge force at her back and she crashed into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha, caught off guard, tumbled backwards onto Miroku. Sango laughed at the three lying on the ground, but more specifically at the slightly squished Miroku.

"I proclaim Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi the winners of our little event! Miroku will buy you prizes now!" Sango said grinning widely.

"What?" Miroku protested shoving Inuyasha's leg off him. "That's not fair Sango!"

"Dinner, Miroku-kun. An expensive dinner for the four of us with lobster and wine and anything else we want. And it is _so_ fair since you lost the race," Sango said pulling Miroku up.

Inuyasha stood up and helped Kagome up, never taking his hand off hers.

They watched Miroku and Sango discuss the dinner plans with small amusement.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"For what?" Inuyasha asked, licking his lips nervously as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder, pulling her towards him.

Kagome blushed and buried her cheek into his jacket. "For this wonderful date. It was fun."

The two stood there staring as the sun set while Sango chased Miroku for groping her.

* * *

_You should have told me that your feelings had faded;_

_I had no idea, and I continued to depend on you._

_Although I say I hate you now, I'll be missing you,_

_Because I'm a girl, to whom love is everything..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** OK, it is a slightly important chapter, even if it doesn't seem important and more like drabble. Kind of like pure fluff, ne?

* * *


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could own this computer, but all I own are three chickens. Seriously.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Lil-Neko-Child, InuGoddess715, cutemiko4ever, death comes sweetly, my0oh0my, Misstress Kit-Kat Monstar, Kumiko Imaidegawa, boomerboom, Hanyou-Inuyasha, InuKagTohruKyoKisses, melancholy, Second-Chances23, thepoweroflove, lightdragoncrystal, Tessadragon, Chikyo-sama! It's really great to get some positive feedback. I'm going to try and update more regularly now that it's the holidays.

* * *

**Because I'm A Girl**

**By Hikage-Chan**

* * *

_It's impossible to understand what's going through a guy's heart._

_You told me that you wanted me and now that I've given you everything, you tell me you're leaving._

_You told me that it was the first time you felt this way, and said that I was special._

_I believed you...and it was my happiness._

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Inuyasha heaved a sigh as he switched off the television. A storm was brewing outside and he really needed to finish developing some photos if he wanted next month's rent. With another sigh, Inuyasha stood up and made his way to the dark room. 

Inuyasha closed the door behind him and began searching around his shelves looking for a developer. He reached for the bottle and unscrewed the lid. As he was about to pour the chemical into a tub, he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorta… stuck."

"OK… care to elaborate?"

"I had to work a little late and I didn't bring an umbrella."

"I'll be right over," Inuyasha said hanging up. He looked at the bottle he was holding and placed it back onto the shelf.

* * *

Kagome stood under a shelter outside the hair salon watching and listening to the rain as it fell. People were walking around her, but her attention was more focused on the couples sharing an umbrella. 

Shivering, Kagome wrapped her arms around her. "Of all days to forget an umbrella _and_ a coat," she mumbled.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," a voice whispered into her ear.

Kagome jumped and turned around, looking into the face of a smiling Inuyasha.

"You came!" Kagome said breaking into a grin.

"Who do you take me for?" Inuyasha asked. "Come on, my place is closer."

He opened an umbrella and handed it to Kagome. Kagome smiled bashfully, waiting for Inuyasha to step under the umbrella as well. Inuyasha reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out an umbrella.

"Let's go!" he said cheerfully.

Kagome's smile dropped. She closed the umbrella she held and stalked off into the rain.

"Oi Kagome! What's wrong?" Inuyasha shouted to her retreating figure.

She didn't give any indication that she heard him. Inuyasha shook his head and ran after her. He fell into step next to her, holding the umbrella over her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he repeated.

Kagome shot him a death glare and pushed him away from her.

_Honestly! We're _dating_ so we should be doing couple stuff. Like sharing an umbrella!! We've kissed, we've gone out on dates, we've spent every Saturday night watching movies together and we've…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something heavy on her shoulders. Turning her head slightly, she saw Inuyasha's jacket draped over her bare shoulders. Inuyasha was walking behind her, holding his umbrella over her and looking away.

Kagome gave a short and small smile at Inuyasha's gesture. Inuyasha caught her gaze and fell into step beside her. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling him close to him and held the umbrella over their heads.

_I wish we could stay like this, forever._

* * *

_You should have told me that your feelings had faded;_

_I had no idea, and I continued to depend on you._

_Although I say I hate you now, I'll be missing you,_

_Because I'm a girl, to whom love is everything..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next chapter takes a _DRAMATIC_ turn. So I shall leave you hanging on for a while wondering what will happen to our favourite couple.

* * *


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer:** I'm serious about owning the chickens. I'd be the world's best liar if I said I own Inuyasha and you believed me.

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas everyone! I'm planning to add a Christmas story on but I've been kind of busy now since my friend and I started a forum. I'm sorry if the story will be a bit late, but it'll be my Christmas present to you guys.

* * *

**Because I'm A Girl: Part 5**

**By Hikage-Chan**

* * *

_They say that when you give a guy all he wants, he quickly gets bored_

_And now I know that's the truth._

_And although I tell myself, I'll never be tricked by love again,_

_I fall in love, and my heart is broken again..._

* * *

Inuyasha took Kagome back to his apartment and handed her a towel. 

"You're soaked," he said with a smirk. Kagome stuck her tongue out in reply then she sneezed. "And that's what you get for walking around in the rain."

He placed a hand on Kagome's forehead. "No temperature," he said.

Inuyasha guided Kagome to his desk and sat her down on a chair. "Wait here, I'll boil some water."

Kagome nodded and turned her attention to the desk as Inuyasha headed into the kitchen. There were pictures scattered along the wood and among them was a Polaroid picture of herself about to kiss a teddy bear on the cheek. Kagome found herself giggling, remembering that day, and hugged the towel draped around her shoulders closer to her body.

Casting a glance to the kitchen, she saw Inuyasha was busy with making some coffee. Seeing her chance, Kagome took a pair of scissors and cut around her picture. The raven haired girl picked up a picture of Inuyasha that, probably, Miroku took and pinned it on his bulletin board hanging above his desk. She smiled shyly at his picture before pinning her cut out picture next to his.

Kagome stood back to admire her handy work, smiling at how it looked like Inuyasha was about to receive a kiss from her. Kagome moved back to the desk to pick up the cut out pieces of her photo and dropped them in the bin, but also knocking a half full can of coke onto herself.

The young girl held back a frustrated cry as the coke spilled onto her white jumper. She peeled off her sticky jumper and mopped up the spilt coke with her jumper.

Shivering, Kagome rubbed her bare arms and looked around the room for something that would keep her warm. She spied one of Inuyasha's shirts lying on the couch. She hastily pulled it on and buttoned up the shirt.

"Coffee's ready!" Inuyasha announced walking out of the kitchen with two mugs.

Inuyasha stopped in his track and stared at Kagome. _She's… wearing… my… shirt? _Inuyasha bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing. Kagome looked so nervous and she was blushing heavily.

"You look beautiful," Inuyasha whispered as he handed her a mug. He didn't think it was possible, but Kagome's face turned redder.

_Why can't she see what the world sees? Why can't she see her beauty?_ Inuyasha thought sadly.

Inuyasha picked up his camera and held it up asking her silently if it was alright. Kagome shyly nodded and Inuyasha snapped a picture. He laughed at her shyness.

"Oh come on Kagome! Relax, it's just me," he added in a softer tone.

Kagome exhaled loudly, closing her eyes. _It's just Inuyasha_, and then she opened her eyes with a bright smile. Inuyasha grinned and took her picture. The two played around for a while, laughing and just being themselves.

"You know you're wasting your money on these photos, right?" Kagome asked as she threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha held the camera at arm's length and took a picture of them. "Yeah, but it's not going to waste," he said turning his head to hers.

Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her head towards Inuyasha's. Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hello!! Anyone home?" Miroku's voice rang through the still moment.

"Crap," Inuyasha said untangling Kagome from him. "Hey Miroku," Inuyasha said turning around.

His friend was standing in the doorway holding a box of pizza and some DVD's eyeing the couple nervously. Kagome blushed and turned away, taking a seat on the closest chair. Inuyasha threw his camera absentmindedly onto his desk, wincing slightly as he heard his precious object land on the wooden surface.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked running a hand through his slightly messy hair.

"Movie night, it's what we do every Friday, remember?" Miroku asked looking anything but happy.

"Sorry… guess I forgot," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Forget it," Miroku snapped turning around. "Have fun with your little girlfriend," he added rather bitterly.

Neither Kagome or Inuyasha moved until they heard Miroku slam the apartment door loudly. Neither made a move or said a word until Kagome gave a feeble cough to clear the tension in the air.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "That was my fault, wasn't it?"

"Nah, my fault," Inuyasha replied. He sighed and picked up his camera again and took a picture of Kagome. "Don't look sad, smile more. You look beautiful when you smile," he said holding the camera to his face.

Kagome gave a feeble smile and Inuyasha got ready to take the shot. As Inuyasha took the photo, the camera made a strange sound.

"Aurgh," Inuyasha groaned. "Out of film. I'll be right back," he said heading to the dark room.

"Can I get it?" Kagome asked jumping in front of Inuyasha. "Please?" she asked clasping her hands together and staring up at him like a little girl.

Inuyasha laughed and nodded. Kagome grinned and ran to the dark room.

"OK, so if I were Inuyasha, where would I keep the film?" she mumbled looking around the room. She began prodding around the room until she saw the film lying on a shelf under some bottles of chemicals. Grinning, Kagome reached up for the film, just grabbing the edge of the plastic wrapping. She gave it a sharp tug, and the film wiggled free, along with a few bottles of chemicals.

Her blue eyes widened in shock as she saw the lid fall off a bottle and a liquid came pouring out. The brown liquid fell onto Kagome's face and she fell to the ground, her hands covering her burning eyes as she cried loudly.

* * *

_You should have told me that your feelings had faded;_

_I had no idea, and I continued to depend on you._

_Although I say I hate you now, I'll be missing you,_

_Because I'm a girl, to whom love is everything..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Confused? In Part 4, Inuyasha opened the bottle but he never screwed the lid back on, so because of that, Kagome now has some of the chemicals in her eyes, which is a bad thing. The chemical can actually destroy the cornea in your eyes when in contact. So what will happen next? Only I know!!

* * *


	6. Part 6

**Disclaimer:** I'm serious about owning the chickens. I'd be the world's best liar if I said I own Inuyasha and you believed me.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating. I got a job recently and I also have year 11 preparations to go through. However, once I start school, I'll hopefully get more updating and stories up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Because I'm A Girl: Part 6**

**By Hikage-Chan**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You should have told me that your feelings had faded;_

_I had no idea, and I continued to depend on you._

_Although I say I hate you now, I'll be missing you,_

_Because I'm a girl, to whom love is everything..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They wouldn't let him ride in the ambulance with her. Inuyasha watched as the ambulance sped off towards the hospital unable to move. His hands clutched her jacket tightly till his knuckles turned white.

Finally, Inuyasha moved and ran to his motorbike. He had to be there with her because, right now, Kagome was more alone than anything in the world and it was all his fault.

"Wait for me, Kagome," he whispered as he raced down the street. "Just wait… I'm so sorry…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha burst into the emergency room following Kagome's stretcher. They had wrapped her eyes up and she couldn't see anything. Inuyasha followed, unable to say anything or do anything but follow as a nurse tried to pull him away. Inuyasha wanted to turn away, hearing Kagome's muffled tears of pain. What the hell had he done to her?

"Sir! Please, this woman needs to get into surgery!" the nurse said, now sounding rather annoyed. "You can wait in the waiting room."

Inuyasha growled and the nurse hastily stepped back. Inuyasha marched over to the waiting room and began pacing.

_Damn it, I'm so sorry Kagome. Please forgive me_.

After a long surgery, a doctor finally approached Inuyasha, who was sleeping uneasily on a sofa.

"Inuyasha-san?" the doctor asked.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he stared at the doctor with so much emotion flowing from his eyes. "How is she? Is she OK?" Inuyasha asked standing up.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha-san. The chemicals did an extensive amount of damage to her cornea."

"W-what? Is she going to be OK though? She'll live, right?"

"She will live, but her cornea is permanently damaged. Higurashi-san will remain blind for the rest of her life," the doctor said quietly.

Inuyasha's knees weakened beneath him as he collapsed into the sofa behind him. "Oh kami-sama," he whispered. "Her eyes…"

_Damn it. How can she possibly live without her eyes? I'm responsible for this… it was my chemical that damaged her eye and it was my responsibility to make sure that room was safe. Why'd I let her go in there?_

Inuyasha stood up, averting the doctor's gaze. "Tell Kagome I said goodbye," he murmured.

"Would you like to go see Higurashi-san? Inuyasha-san?"

Inuyasha shook his head and heaved a sigh before turning around and walking out of the hospital.

_I can't see you right now Kagome. The guilt… it's too much to bear. If I saw you right now, you would hate me more than life itself. It's for the best if we don't ever meet again._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stumbled into his apartment after wondering around the city for hours trying to figure out what to do next. He knew Kagome: she would come back to him even after all that happened.

"Can I handle seeing her in that state?" Inuyasha whispered closing his door slowly before collapsing against it. His cheeks felt wet and Inuyasha looked up wiping away the tears on his cheeks. "I'm crying," he whispered in awe. Inuyasha wiped away the tears yet the tears continued to flow on.

Inuyasha walked over to his desk and grabbed the tissue box. As he blew his nose, a picture caught his gaze. He hadn't realised it was there and he knew he hadn't done it. He almost laughed at what Kagome had done to their two pictures, half expecting her to have mutilated his picture or doddle over it by giving him something stupid, like dog ears.

"Why did I have to fall in love with you?" Inuyasha muttered fingering Kagome's picture. "Wouldn't it have saved me so much pain?" Inuyasha snorted at his words. "I don't regret meeting you, though. You're my light and I would never have seen things if it weren't for you. I think… it's time for me to repay the favour."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it? You're throwing away your future, your career, and your dreams just for this!" Miroku shouted angrily kicking a stack of newspapers to the floor.

Inuyasha ignored his best friend and continued to pack his suitcase.

"Don't you care about anything? What bout Kagome? What's going to happen when you're gone? You're throwing away everything! You could be the best photographer in the business and you're giving it all up! Think with your head for once in your life Inuyasha and face the consequences. She won't hate you if you stay, but she will hate you when you're not there to help her recover."

Inuyasha slammed his fist against the wall, quietening Miroku. "How do you think I'm feeling, then? Do you think I like this idea as much as you do? But I love Kagome and I would do anything for her. It's killing me to see her in this state, and you may call me a coward or whatever for what I plan to do, but I don't bloody well care anymore. Just as long as Kagome can be happy then I'm happy. She can't be happy with me, can't you see that? Haven't you seen her in the hospital? She's lying there and it's my fault. It's my fault that Kagome won't be able to see the sun, the world or the people she loves anymore."

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't say anything Miroku. You can't change my mind," Inuyasha said snapping his suitcase shut.

"Would you at least tell Kagome goodbye?"

Inuyasha froze before slowly glancing towards the two pictures stuck together on the wall. Inuyasha reached over and ripped the picture off the wall, peeling Kagome's picture off his and placing the picture back onto the wall.

"It's better if I don't," Inuyasha replied tossing his photo into the bin. He walked over to Miroku, dragging his suitcase behind him. "Nice meeting you, Miroku. Maybe we'll see each other again, ne?"

He held out his hand to shake with Miroku, but Miroku slapped his hand away. Inuyasha sighed, understanding why his friend would do it.

Inuyasha walked out of his apartment slowly, not wanting to leave his life behind. This wasn't how he planned his future when he first met Kagome. He didn't want things to end like this, but how else could they end?

Without another word, Inuyasha closed the door to his apartment, and stepped into another light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You should have told me that your feelings had faded;_

_I had no idea, and I continued to depend on you._

_Although I say I hate you now, I'll be missing you,_

_Because I'm a girl, to whom love is everything..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all my reviewers! I'm sort of in a hurry to thank everyone personally, but thank you for reviewing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Part 7

**Disclaimer:** I'll buy Inuyasha off Rumiko Takahashi! Then I'd be the owner!! Then I wouldn't have to worry about disclaimers!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:** I found an _English_ version of this song, and I was listening to it when I wrote this chapter. There's also a Cantonese version of this song, but sung by someone else. My parents seem to like it, so I guess it has got to be good.

* * *

**Because I'm A Girl: Part 7**

**By Hikage-Chan**

* * *

_Today we broke up._

_You told me to meet someone better than you, and be happy._

_You're just like all the other guys._

_What happened to when you told me you loved me?_

_Honestly, I don't want you to be happy._

_What am I going to do if you really forget about me?_

_I'm in such pain, more pain than I can bare_

_Because I'm still in love with you._

* * *

"Higurashi-san, we'll be removing the bandages now, OK? Once the bandages are off, open your eyes slowly."

"Hai," Kagome whispered, nervously fiddling with her fingers.

_My sight is going to be back! Two surgeries, but I get my eyesight back. This is so amazing… I don't want this feeling to ever disappear. Inuyasha, I'm going to kill you for not visiting often!! I know you visited, the nurses said you did. Or they saw you hovering outside my door. I wished you'd have at least said hi to me._

Kagome could feel the bandages fall off and she slowly opened her eyes. The world seemed so blurry at first until everything cleared. She gasped as she saw her family and her friends around her, all smiling, and holding a cake with as many candles as they could fit on. Kagome broke into a watery smile and her eyes began to water.

"We'll need to do some tests to see how well your eyes are doing," the doctor said as everyone began piling around Kagome and asking her a fury of questions. "I'll come by later, Higurashi-san."

"OK!" Kagome shouted as the doctor made his way out of the room.

Kagome laughed with her friends and talked to her parents. Kagome was staring at the faces of the ones she loved, hoping that she would always see their faces.

Sango smiled glad to see that her friend was going to be okay. But she couldn't ignore the fact that Kagome was looking around desperately looking for someone. When she realised that he wasn't in the room, Kagome's gaze turned to the door every minute that passed by. As everyone began to leave as visiting hours ended, Sango made her way to Kagome's bed. Kagome fell back onto her pillows and gave a measly sob.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she said quietly.

"He's gone Kagome-chan," Sango mumbled. "I'm sorry but he just couldn't deal with everything."

Kagome closed her eyes and began to sob.

"Kagome-chan? Are you going to be okay?"

Kagome nodded and slowly cried herself to sleep.

_I'm not going to believe it, not until I see it with my own two eyes._

* * *

Kagome was released from the hospital two weeks later, after being kept under observation. The doctors gave her all this warning about her eyes before they were satisfied. She was told to get plenty of rest and to not go back to work instantly.

Instead of going back home to rest, Kagome took a taxi and made her way to Inuyasha's apartment. He had to be at home, working on some kind of project or job. She knocked twice on the door, but no one answered. The spare key wasn't hiding under the door mat.

"Where are you, Inuyasha?" she whispered resting her hand onto the door.

_Was Sango right? Is Inuyasha not coming back? Did he really leave me alone?_

Kagome moved towards Inuyasha's desk and ran her hand across the wooden surface. A cloud of dust collected on her hand and she dusted it off. The apartment was empty but a few things remained, scattered messily. Kagome shuffled through the papers on Inuyasha's desk, looking for any sign to where he might be. Kagome's gaze fell upon the wall and she moved away from the desk. She fingered the picture that she made on the wall, only it was missing Inuyasha's face. So he had given up on her and their relationship?

"Kagome-sama? Are you here?"

Kagome's head shot up. _Inuyasha? Is that you?_ Without another thought, Kagome raced to the front door. Her smile faded when she saw that it wasn't Inuyasha, but Miroku, at the door.

"Did he really leave?" Kagome asked, her voice cracking.

Miroku couldn't say anything, scared that he would break her. Kagome's hand flew to her open mouth as she tried to swallow a gasp. She pushed past Miroku as tears flew down her face.

"Why Inuyasha? Why?" Kagome whispered in between sobs.

* * *

It took all of Kagome's will to get back to work and to adjust to a life without Inuyasha. Anyone could see that she was struggling to get through one day. She was exhausted, dark rings hung from her swollen eyes. Even Kagome's harsh boss sympathised with her, not chiding her when she made a mess of things. It was like she was drowning in her sorrow and no one could save her.

Kagome sighed heavily as she wiped the mirrors clean. As she wiped off someone's spit (why was someone spitting on the mirrors while getting their hair cut anyway?) she saw her gaunt reflection. She was paler than usual, making her dark eyes stand out. She brushed her hair out of her eyes to stare at her eyes. It was scary knowing that she might never be able to see again, but she recovered fine and she could see the world's beauty. Anyone who nearly lost their sight would never take the world around them for granted, but Kagome couldn't care less. It was because of these eyes that Inuyasha left.

In the distance, she heard the door of the salon open. "We're closed," she said loudly. She looked into the mirror and her eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha's reflection staring at her. She turned around with a smile that slowly faded as she saw Miroku standing there with a grin.

"Hi!" Miroku said brightly. "I got something that might interest you."

Miroku handed a brown envelope to Kagome. She wrapped her slim fingers around it cautiously, as though it were a bomb.

"What is it?"

"Open it; I think you'll like it."

Kagome lifted the envelope open and pulled out a photography magazine. She almost dropped the magazine in surprise as she saw the photo that graced the front cover.

"He sent in your photo," Miroku explained. "When you were in the hospital I guess, since this is a weekly magazine."

Kagome felt tears slip from her eyes and landed on the glossy magazine cover.

"Where is he?" she whispered looking up to Miroku.

"He's waiting for you."

* * *

_You should have told me that your feelings had faded;_

_I had no idea, and I continued to depend on you._

_Although I say I hate you now, I'll be missing you,_

_Because I'm a girl, to whom love is everything..._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, one more chapter to go. Everything will be explained in the final chapter. Review please! 


	8. Part 8

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha. But I'm willing to buy it all if it's under…. $10?

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to those that sent me reviews. It was because of you guys that I had the endurance to finish this story.

**Author's Note:** Oh no! Final chapter!

Oh yeah, in previous chapters, italics were the character's thoughts. But in this chapter, the italics will stand for flash backs. And lyrics, but the lyrics are only at the start and end of the chapter, following the previous chapters' format.

* * *

**Because I'm A Girl: Part 8**

* * *

_You should have told me that your feelings had faded;_

_I had no idea, and I continued to depend on you._

_Although I say I hate you now, I'll be missing you,_

_Because I'm a girl, to whom love is everything…_

* * *

Kagome's feet pounded on the hard road as she ran faster than she had ever run before. She never remembered running this fast, not even when she had won the 100m sprint in seventh grade. Her heart was pounding in her chest, yearning to be free from all the pain.

She had no idea where she was going, but she had a hunch he would be waiting for her there.

* * *

"_Where is he?" she whispered looking up to Miroku._

"_He's waiting for you. You know where to go, don't you?"_

_Kagome's mind raced, trying to remember every conversation she had with Inuyasha. It felt like waking up from a deep sleep when she came to realise where he would be._

"_Is he… there?"_

_Miroku nodded smiling sadly. "But, Kagome-sama, be prepared for the worst."_

"_For what?"_

_Miroku didn't reply but pushed her out of the door._

* * *

Kagome came to a slow stop as she stood in front of the entrance to the motor race tracks. She closed her eyes listening to the sound of the engines running and tyres on the rack track. Yes, Inuyasha had to be here.

Kagome hesitantly entered the nearly abandoned tracks, watching two motorcyclists race against each other. She made her way to the top of the bleachers, wishing that the motorcyclists weren't wearing the helmets so she could see their faces. She could feel him, somewhere in the stadium. As she sat on the cold metal seats, her gaze fell upon a man wearing dark sunglasses sitting on the sidelines throwing a ball at a dog.

Her body moved down the bleachers towards the man. As she got closer, the face became familiar. She shook her head unable to believe it as her footsteps brought her closer, tears falling from her face.

A soft breeze caressed them both, allowing a paper lying by the man's side to fall to Kagome's feet. Kagome bent down and picked up the paper, turning it around to gaze at her photo. She recognised the photo from when they first met. The perfect photo.

Her hand covered her mouth suppressing a sob as the puzzle pieces fell together.

* * *

"_Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, Mr Takahashi?" the doctor asked shaking his head at the determined young man sitting across him._

"_I have to."_

"_It's a miracle that you're a match, but she is on the list, and as soon as a matching donor becomes available, she can get her sight back."_

"_I understand, but how long would that take? It could takes weeks, months, maybe years for all you know! This is the only way."_

_The doctor heaved a sigh and pushed some papers towards Inuyasha. "Then I'll need you to sign these forms."_

* * *

_She was already under the anaesthesia by the time the nurses wheeled him into the operating room. This would be the last time he'd see her, wouldn't it? His only regret would be that they never had a proper goodbye. Inuyasha wrapped his hand around Kagome's limp hand and gave it a soft squeeze._

"_How are you doing Inuyasha? Nervous?" the doctor asked peering down at Inuyasha._

"_No."_

"_Are you sure you won't regret this? This is a pretty big thing you're going to lose. Will you be able to adapt to a lifestyle without your sight?"_

"_I won't regret anything," Inuyasha whispered. "She deserves this, a chance to see, more than anyone in this world. At least I know that she can be happy. She didn't choose to lose her sight, so she'll always be in pain. But I'm not going to cry because I love her."_

_The doctor nodded. "OK then, let's get started."_

_Inuyasha watched as they began to push him away from Kagome, his hand falling from Kagome's. He turned to get one last look at her. Someone pushed his head away from then he felt himself slip into a deep sleep._

* * *

Inuyasha turned his head slightly, hearing Kagome's muffled sob. He placed his hand next to him at where the photo was supposed to by lying. When Inuyasha couldn't grasp the thin paper, his began to panic. Kagome cleared her throat nervously, as a dog trotted past her with a ball. The dog dropped the ball by Inuyasha's feet. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and placed the photo in his hands.

A rush of guilt caused tears to fall from her eyes. All that time she hated him because she felt abandoned, but he had saved her. He was the reason why she could see. But even though he loved her, saved her, he couldn't be with her.

"Inu-"

"Thank you," Inuyasha said slipping the photo into his pocket. He stood up and bowed his head slightly. His hand wrapped itself around the dog's leash and the other, on a walking stick.

He walked past Kagome wearing a slight smile, as though he knew it were her.

Kagome turned around, watching Inuyasha walk away as she silently cried. Inuyasha walked away, his figure getting smaller and smaller. He turned his head to the sky as the rain fell from the sky, as though the angel's were crying for him and Kagome.

* * *

_There's someone I'm in love with..._

_Although I can't be with her now..._

_I'm still in love with her..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that wasn't really part of the song, but it was mentioned in the music video, and I thought it was beautiful so I put it in.

Hmm, enough reviews might make me write an alternate ending, a happier alternate ending.

Anyways, thank you to everyone who ever sent me a review. It was because of you guys that I decided to actually finish this rather than leaving it for a few years. Thank you.


End file.
